Talk:Saw's Renegades Expansion Pack/@comment-172.77.249.48-20180301165131/@comment-172.77.249.48-20180302185702
I fsr thot u-wing had 2 torp slots. So..yea its even worse than I thot. I'm all for a torp slot upgrade of the type "trade this slot for that slot". Best idea I have seen is one that trades torpedo for astromech. The question of how to fix u-wing can't be answered unless first ask " why is the u-wing bad"? Someone may say "how can it be bad?, u-wing is the same class of ship but much better ship than imperial lambda, and is only 2pnts more.". That is common ? but has simple answer. Imperial faction has VERY limited choice for crew slot ships. This is esp true for imp small base. However the imperial only crew feature very potent abilities such as palpatine, kylo ren, ect that are VERY different from " rebel only" crew. This is very much "on purpose" and ffg intentionally made it this way to further define the differences in strategy and overall flavor between the different factions. Single role craft like lambda or upsilon shuttles are armed transports, made to be crew carrier only. Any other characteristics are there only to help it achieve its purpose. So ships like these, as well as tie bomber\shuttle w title and new tie reaper are needed and in high demand......but imagine a lambda or upsilon as a rebel ship, or the "rebel reaper". Like everyone else the rebel faction has weaknesses, 2 ships only that come with boost stock, only 3 ships that have agility value of 3 ....and one is a tie fighter lol. As well as maaaany others .but they also have great strengths, and crew slots are def high on that list. Rebel is overflowing with great crew carrier ships. Even the " rebel tie" fighter has a crew slot. Also rebel crew carriers are ALL dual role ships. Vcx ghost has double crew as well as unrivaled firepower, turrets, aux arcs ect. Falcon and even its bizarro outer rim smuggler feature crew x2 and turret and great dial. Auzituck has only crew slots for upgrades (or ept) but is soon much more, one hell of an assault ship and tank ship rolled into one. There's many more examples but then we come to u-wing.....it seems promising at first. Large base, 23pnt only for ps2. Standard arc and moderate firepower, ok... Double crew, system and a torp...hmmmm. Unimpressive dial but that's expected..least has white turn. But thats it, it can turn around using the title as a sort of "0" k turn but its delayed until after opoonant is aware it will happen u-wing lacks any outstanding feature or unique useful addition to the rebel faction. If you wish to spend the points you can refit one for combat. But it will come at high point cost and still are inferior to the "already good" dual role transports, such as the auzituck who has equal crew carrying capability, but at stock 24pnts, it is combat ready right out of the gate. In short, the u-wing brings nothing to rebel faction. For it to be "fixed" it needs a unique feature that allows it to compete with the incredible auzituck. If it doesn't get one, the u-wing will sadly continue to be outclassed. IMO a u-wing only torp slot upgrade that gives astromech slot is simple, clean, and just what it needs. ATM there would be no overpowered or broken combos. And would give u-wing its unique status as only large base to get astromech. Givien its weak nature in combat this would 100% be the perfect choice IMO. Sorry if bit rambling, I love u-wing soon as saw movie, and was sooooooo disappointed it doesn't work in x-wing